Derrikk
Age: 28 Alliance: Demons Appearance Derrikk has a decently muscular build. He always wears some kind of suit with armour plating underneath, slightly hiding his muscles. He has very piercing, yet passive blood red eyes. His hair is jet black and he usually wears a red hat. His front two teeth are slightly more pointed than normal, kind of like small fangs. Personality Derrikk is quite malicious and dark. He has an unnatural affinity with power and all things dark. He's sometimes very snide and will make remarks about those that he thinks are useless to whichever cause he decides to support. He's also very intelligent, not letting a single thing slip his mind and making sure no one manages to take the upper hand. This comes in handy as he can be very vile and destructive when he desires to be, but he makes sure that he's intelligent about being so. He has very severe psychosis and will kill just to feel the blood. In normal occasions, Derrikk is very business man like, being that he is very formal and manipulative at times. Backstory Derrikk was born a small boy in a rich town. Nothing was ever difficult to him. He was intelligent, strong, and handsome. He was also very rich for his town, his father being a baron in the small court which resided within his town. His life was perfect, yet there always seemed to be something... Different about him. He never really hung around the other children, or played with many kids. He was always reserved, keeping to himself most of the time. Many tried to befriend him, but he always just walked away. Even when the prettiest girls offered themselves to him, he just turned them away, slightly grinning as he heard them cry to their friends. The day that Derrikk showed his true colors was a day many will never forget, as it was the most traumatizing thing most of that little village will ever experience. He had befriended only two people by the time he was 18, keeping everyone else away from them both and making sure he was their only friend. This allowed him to mold them, shape them into whatever he desired. One boy was very big, and very strong. He outweighed Derrikk by at least 100 pounds. He befriended the boy after they had gotten into a fight in which Derrikk had had his nose broken, but the boy, named Jerod, had had his arm broken. Derrikk saw something in the boy, something no one else had noticed. He saw strength, and the will to kill. Out of mutual respect, they befriended each other. The other boy was much smaller, weighing at least 50 pounds less than Derrikk. He befriended this boy when he saw him steal from the teachers at their local school house, and never get caught. His name was Jerame. Today was the day that Derrikk was going to finally use his tools, the tools that he had molded. He walked into the school, the seniors that were in his grade were ecstatic. It was the last day of school, and after this, they'd never have to see this horrid place again. He smiled lightly as he walked past them, his shattered mind thinking of how much glorious destruction he would cause. He'd just sent Jarod to gather a group of students that had just been drugged with a very powerful type of adrenaline booster, causing them to become very violent. He had done this with Jerame, for he had stolen the drug from his father's local pharmacy on Derrikk's orders, and had drugged the cafeteria's drinks with it. Because of this, the students would listen to any kind of speech as long as it involved hate, and a way to break something. The drug made them nothing more than mindless animals. Derrikk personally blocked all of the exits, making sure no one would be able to get out. Now, it was the time to put his plans in motion. He rung the fire alarm, causing all students who had not been drugged and all of the teachers to run for the gym, trying to get out. Behind them, they heard roars of enraged children. Jarod slowly disappeared into the stands to watch from above. Then came Jerame and Derrikk, smiling as they watched the blood of teacher and student alike rain into the stands and all over the court. A few students managed to run away, locking themselves in the bathroom as the last of the enraged students ripped each other apart. The posse of friends followed the students into the bathroom after the massacre, slowly walking and each twirling a weapon. Derrikk carried a small yet affective blood red pocket knife. Jarod carried a large, steel pipe. Finally, Jerame carried a small machete. They knocked down each stall door, laughing. The first and second were empty. The third was occupied by a small junior which was quickly disposed of by Jerame. His insane and high pitched laughter filled the bathroom as the lights flickered. The fourth stall was inhabited by two friends who were cowering by the toilet. Jarod quickly beat them both until they stopped whimpering, laughing just like Jerame as he did it. Derrikk marveled at his accomplices. Opening the final door, he became surprised to find four people. But, these people were ready for a fight. One came at Derrikk with his fist, but he was quickly downed as Derrikk ripped his stomach open. The next threw a piece of glass at him, but Derrikk ducked. This was a sweet and sour victory, as the glass had hit Jarod in the stomach, causing him to fall and break his ankle. He let out a roar of pain, Derrikk then dispatched of the second and third children. Jerame shot past Derrikk, trying to take the fourth, but he was sadly beaten down with his own machete by this one. The child that beat Jerame was known for having great martial arts skill, but Derrikk knew he was better. Derrikk ran for the boy, getting punched in the stomach and having his knife brought to his own throat. He laughed, looking up at the child as he ducked under his blade, coming up on the boys throat. He grabbed it with his teeth, ripping it out as the boy dug Derrikk's knife into Derrikk's back. Derrikk came back up, smiling and wincing in pain as blood dripped down his face. He ripped the knife out, walking over to a barely breathing Jerame. He quickly cut his throat, blood spilling all over him and the corpse. He then walked over to Jarod, who was shouting for him to help him up. Derrikk put his knife to Jarod's throat as Jerod tried to grab him. He cut through his throat before he even had a chance, smiling madly as he did it. Derrikk then walked out of the school, going home while his parents were gone. He grabbed his things and walked out of town, nobody even paying attention to the school boy covered in blood... Years later, Derrikk would come to the land of Eos. He would become a quite renowned demon within the ranks, and would later be killed off. Later on, he would be brought back to life by the efforts of one Demonlord, Arkaidus Oragen IV. He would then leave after watching an old friend leave Eos behind. He followed in his foot steps, coming across a land in which he decided he would become king. As he killed many, his rule was cut short by a group of rebels that decided he was to be over thrown. Bloodied and beaten on the floor of his personal palace, he was given one more chance. He was reincarnated in the land of Pyro, under one stipulation. All of his power was drained, taken from his body. Yet, he retained his memories of his past life, remembering Arkaidus Oragen III, his wife, the boy that revived him. At the age of 28, he decided that the quiet life was no longer for him, and began his search for the new demons he'd heard rumors about. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd find his old friend in this land.